Demon Mating Season
by Kuma Naru
Summary: This is an Inuyasha Yaoi about a season when all male Demons, full as well as half-breeds, get the instinct and urge to mate. The paring here is InuyashaXSesshomaru. WARNING! Grafic sex!
1. Chapter 1

Its mating season for all male demons, even the half breeds. Futal Japan is crawling with horny demons and all, if not most, humans knew to stay in side this next month or so. It was buisy around every human village for the past 2 or 3 months, every human doing their part to collect what they needed for the demon mating season, which meant they wouldnt starve and wouldnt have to risk going into the forest and get raped and killed. Even though demons hated humans, in mating season they would willingly seduce them for their own pleasure, and in mating season demons get even more crazy then they do through the normal months. If one can not find a mate, mostly of the female kind, a lot of demons will resort to turning on other males. If the going gets really tough, they will even turn on their brothers, sons and fathers, and get what they want and need that way. Demons dont mate for life either, but they wont turn and leave the one they have mated with if they have a good mate. They'll be loyal to them durning the mating season and may even feel like their in love, but once the season is over and the instict is gone, they will go back to their normal lives of hating one another and forget that it even happened. Its rare that after mating season for two demons to stay together as mates, buts its not impossible. Demon mating season is a magical time, believe it or not, and some demons get so involved with one another that their spirits entwine and they become one forever.

"A-ah, f-father... i-it hurts, ah-" "Hush Sesshomaru, relax and let me take care of you. I'll make it so it feels good, but you must do as your told." Thats what father said as he'd touch me, and I listened. To my amazment as a demon child, father was right; it soon felt good and I started to love it when father would crawl into bed with me at night and love me like that. Some times I even waited up for him and a few times I even crawled into his bed because of the urge of wanting him. The demon mating season hadnt affected me until I was older, but the way my father made me feel when he touched me and thrust into me was the cause of all that. And for some reason my father found it more pleasurable to mate with a male then his actual own female mate. I had grown up learning from my father and being penetrated by him every demon mating season. I'd ask him why he wanted me and why he was doing this, but not in fear or hatered but curiosity and love. He explained to me then what the demon mating season was which only caused me to question why I wasnt feeling it. All questions were answered though as father mated me over and over in the night and I understood, letting him have me as many time as he wished. It was only until I was about 61 years old when I stopped letting him have me, but it was when I hit the age of 100 when the demon mating season took over my body. Father didnt get angry when I told him to stop, he just went back to mother and let me go. Once I started getting those urgers of my own, once demon mating season started affecting me, I no longer wanted to be the one getting penetrated, I wanted to be the one penetrating but father was a hard demon to get into and I knew he wouldnt alow it, so I left and found demons of my own who would gladely let me take them. 

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wondered through the forest and the scent of the wolf demon Koga wafted to his nose. For a maingy wolf he had a strong scent and Sesshomaru was turned on even more. He didnt care weather it was a wolf or a mut, a half breed or a full-fleged demon, he wanted it so bad he was ready to take what he could get though he knew he could get much better then just some low-level demons as those. So far Sesshomaru wasnt having any luck and Koga's scent was the first scent he had smelled so far, which caused him to take a step in that direction ready to take him for mating season. But then another scent wafted to his nose and it was mixed with Koga's, they were similar scents and in fact there were two of them with Koga's scent. It wouldnt have been a problem for him to take all three of them, but Sesshomaru wanted to fuck and didnt want to waist any amount of energy on fighting with them. So Sesshomaru turned back to where he was headed and continued waiting for a scent and a demon that was free for the taking.<p>

Inuyasha was gone. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shipo had looked every where for him, but there was no trace at all. There was a scent left behind, yes, but none of them were demons or super human so they couldnt smell it at all. Sure Kirara was a demon and so was shipo, but Shipo was to young and being a cat demon of her kind, it wasnt Kirara's mating ((as in female mating season)) season yet and the scent was invisable to her. "Inuyasha must have left early this morning because his tracks are covered by dirt and leaves that were blown by the wind." Miroku showed everyone what he was talking about, pointing to a light print in the dirt. "Seems he headed off in that direction." Mikoru got to his feet and wiped his hand on his robe before walking off towards the forest in the direction the prints lead them, but Sango stopped him and turned to Kagome. "Hold on there just a second Miroku, we dont know what Inuyasha is up too. It might be that time of month for him again." And Sango didnt even need to ask Kagome because she was already thinking about what month it was in her head and her face lit up as if she had an idea. "She's right Miroku! Its the first month of spring, which means its the first month of March, which means its the starting of when Inuyasha gets his male PMS!" Shipo shivered "ya, he's even more scary when he has male PMS. We should just stay away from him for this month and maybe take a month long rest from jewel hunting?" Shipo suggested, which was more like a question. Miroku nodded his head and placed a hand at his chin, thinking about it for a moment. "Well Naraku wont be taking a months rest, but I guess it couldnt hurt for a little while." Miroku walked back inside with Shipo and the girls, getting a hard slap in the face and threat from Sango.

It was happening again, that same urge he got every year at the same time. Inuyasha couldnt describe it, but he felt hot and he felt an acking inside, specificly around his genetal area (( xD )). Inuyasha wasnt stupid, he knew by the way he got a perminant erection this same month every year and the way he desired to have a naked body close to his, that he must be in heat... or at least he thought demon females were in heat. He had no idea what the demon mating season was and wasnt ever told about it and that it was only the male demons who mated this time of year, so Inuyasha just assumed that he felt this way because the female demons were letting off scents that got him aroused all month long. Usually Inuyasha couldnt find any female demon to mate with and he sure as hell wasnt going to do Kagome, so he usually just bared with his erection until the month was over. But Inuyasha became mean, more crabby this month because of that and the others didnt know why either. They couldnt tell he was letting off a strong scent and they couldnt see the erection he had, thank goodness for that though. Kagome just thought it was some kind of male PMS, which she explained to Sango, and just tried to leave Inuyasha alone since every month that seems like what he wanted; walking off just suddenly with out a word like this. Inuyasha just felt the need to leave them and look around for someone to get it on with, which is what he did every month and every month he failed, so he wasnt expecting to get anywhere this time either.

Inuyasha casually walked through the forest, sniffing the air unknowingly for any kind of scent. Like always his nose picked up nothing, so he just continued on until a scent did suddenly catch his nose. It wasnt a female scent though and it wasnt a scent he liked, in fact it was a scent he hated and he placed a hand on Tensaiga's hilt, waiting for the male to amurge from the trees before him. Inuyasha's nose though only picked up on the scent he usually smelled when he and this male came across one another and not on the stronger scent that he was letting off because of the demon mating season. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Im not in the mood to deal with you, so you better leave before I kick your ass!" Inuyasha had Tensaiga out and was ready in his fighting stance, but Sesshomaru just laughed and stuck his nose up in the air, looking down at Inuyasha like he was worthless. "Foolish little brother, you have no idea what time of the month it is, do you?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Im not hear to deal with you, I have more important things to do then to stand here and play your games." Inuyasha growled and barked at Sesshomaru louder. "What you say Sesshomaru? Your the fool here and of course I know what month it is! Its the first month of spring!" Sesshomaru shook his head again. "Exactly my point, not only are you foolish but your completely oblivious as well. Hmph, good luck finding someone." Sesshomaru walked right past Inuyasha, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he walked past, but Inuyasha couldnt see it. It just made Inuyasha even more angry, how dare he mock and make fun of him. "Sesshomaru! Stop and fight me like a man!" Inuyasha was about to strike Sesshomaru as he walked past, but Inuyasha froze in place as a strong scent wafted into his nose. It was so strong that it made him pant and dazed his mind, made his body burn and his manhood get stiffer. Inuyasha couldnt explain it, but he swore that it was Sesshomaru's scent and that it got him more aroused. He let Sesshomaru go and tried to make scense of what just happened.

Once Inuyasha finished contemplaiting on what that scent could be and why it made him feel that way, he just continued through the forest aimlessly, not really having any sense of direction or any place specific he was going too. Soon Inuyasha came across a rive, one that wasnt flowing fast but not slow either. It gently corsed past the banks and down the way, twisting off at the end and heading down another path. Inuyasha hadnt come across any other scents since Sesshomaru's, so he took some time to sit by the water and enjoy the breeze the began to blow his hair. It seemed like a long time since he'd first sat down because the birds were no longer heard cherping and the sun was setting now, but Inuyasha didnt know how far into the day it was when he left; the sun was already high in the sky and was warming the earth. Inuyasha didnt feel like going back to Kagome and the others, just like he felt every season around this time. So he just figured he'd find himself a nice place in a tree or on the ground and camp there till morning. Inuyasha usually slept in trees, but this time he found a nice spot on the ground in a nice secluded place. The trees in this area grouped together, every closely to form a round patch of grass, large enough to hold 5 or 6 people at once around a fire. But Inuyasha didnt need that much space since it was just him. He had collected fire wood and made himself a nice, steady beating campfire. Inuyasha sat back and relaxed as he watched the flames lick the air and drifted away into his thoughts, not blinking as he staired. Eventually, without him even realising it, Inuyasha had slumped lower to the ground where he was laying on his back now and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha had stayed the night in the forest and the others didnt mind or worried about him, knowing he'd be ok alone and that he needed this time to himself. Inuyasha slept on the ground curled up with Tensaiga at his side and a small, almost burnt out fire, still going. He was having dreams, but they werent normal and he was unaware of the person who was approching him. The man stood tall and smirked down at Inuyasha, the dim light from the fire just barely showing his pointed ears, his sharp fangs and the magenta stripes on his face. He licked his lips and got on his hands and knees, crawling over Inuyasha's body, his long silver hair falling gracefully over his shoulder and around Inuyasha's face and head. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of Inuyasha's scent, letting it fual his appettite and send pleasure to his erection. He never knew his half-breed little brother had such a strong scent and knew Inuyasha was the one he was going to spend the month with, weather he needed to force him or not. He started off by licking Inuyasha's cheek then kissed his neck gently before going to his ear and whispering into it. "Inuyasha, wake up. Wake up and let us satisfy those urges of yours." It took a moment, but with a low voice in his ear and a smooth hand running down his side, Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked at the face of the demon who was over top of him. "S-Sesshomaru?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru watched him for a moment with half-closed eyes and a satisfide smirk on his face before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes all the way. Inuyasha used his mouth well, licking around the tip of Sesshomaru's cock; a hand placed at the base of the shaft holding it lightly. Inuyasha's eyes were half closed as well, but he focused on Sesshomaru's moans and the way Sesshomaru slowly started to push his hips up and slip the tip of his cock into Inuyasha's mouth. Eventually Sesshomaru's head turned back to look at Inuyasha and he slipped one hand through Inuyasha's bangs before placing it on his cheek while his other hand rested close to the base of his cock. Inuyasha was better then Sesshomaru though, especially when Inuyasha hadnt experinced this kind of thing before. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had done no act of mating, or anything closely related to it, and he knew just by his nose. Inuyasha's scent would have been different, not much but just a bit. Inuyasha had the same scent though every time they met and for Inuyasha to be this well, it slightly amazed Sesshomaru, not by much though. It was going to take more then just that however, more then just Inuyasha's mouth, to get Sesshomaru off.

"Enough of that Inuyasha. Come here." Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head and pulled him up and kissed his lips. The moment Sesshomaru pulled him away, Inuyasha immidiatly letting go of Sesshomaru's hard manhood and crawled up his body and gave into the kiss. Inuyasha's own hard cock rubbed into Sesshomaru's as they licked each other's tongue and played around in each other's mouth for a while. When Sesshomaru came to him during this night, just a few hours ago, Inuyasha didnt think of pushing him away or getting angry at him for being there. It was like Inuyasha was under a spell or something because he invited Sesshomaru gladly with a smile on his face. It was all the demon hormons and Sesshomaru's strong scent that caused Inuyasha to be so calm. If Kagome and the rest saw them together like this, they wouldnt understand even if explained everything. It was so unlike Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's urge wouldnt let him push Sesshomaru away; especially with such a strong scent as Sesshomaru's. Another thing, demons usually competed for the best. When demon mating season comes round, it also becomes like a contest - the demons want to mate with the strongest. Sesshomaru was a whole lot of strong and Inuyasha's urges wouldnt let him pass up mating with a demon like that.

After a while of just letting their tongues battling, Sesshomaru gripped the back of Inuyasha's hair and pulled him away. Inuyasha panted and he licked his lips. Inuyasha tired to lean in after that and extended his tongue, wanting to lick Sesshomaru's lips as well, but Sesshomaru just pulled his head back more not letting him get any closer. The look on Inuyasha's face indicated Inuyasha was about to let out a whine, but instead Sesshomaru got right down to buisness. He pushed Inuyasha off him and got to his feet. Inuyasha sat on his bottom, his legs in a half moon position and looked up at Sesshomaru. He wondered what Sesshomaru was doing, hoping that Sesshomaru wasnt going to leave. Sesshomaru didnt though, instead he stared down his nose at Inuyasha and gave him stricked orders. "Get on your hands a knees half-breed". Inuyasha's ears slowly layed themselves flat against his head, even though Inuyasha wasnt himself, he still didnt like being called that. However, he did as he was told and got on his hands and knees, placing his ass towards Sesshomaru.

He had face low to the ground with his ass in the air. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru, showing how despret he was then he ever did before. Inuyasha didnt need to look that way though for Sesshomaru to understand how much he wanted it, Inuyasha showed him just how much he did by his actions. Sesshomaru smirked again and took a step forward, placing his hands on Inuyasha's thighs and running his hands up them until he got to Inuyasha's hips. Though this was Inuyasha's first time being penetrated, or even mating, Sesshomaru wasnt going to be gentle. Sesshomaru slipped his hands up and down Inuyasha's sides a few times before finally stopping on his hips and thrusting his cock hard into Inuyasha's tight asshole. Inuyasha's nails dug into the ground and his head tilted back as he cried out towards the sky. In Inuyasha wasnt horny, if his cock didnt ach, the pain would have been far greater and less exciting. But this was exactly what he wanted and even though it hurt, Inuyasha found pleasure in it some how.

Sesshomaru licked his lips at Inuyasha's cry and gripped his hips tighter, thrusting into him harder. Inuyasha didnt let up on his nails and clenched his teeth. Sesshomaru didnt even let Inuyasha get used to it a little bit and just fucked Inuyasha like he had done this before. It hurt like hell to Inuyasha, but he didnt tell Sesshomaru to stop or anything; he couldnt, he was enjoying this a little to much himself even though his body and facial expression said other wise. Everything was just going so fast for Inuyasha and he couldnt seem to get a grip on more pleasure, but after a few moments Inuyasha found himself panting with his tongue out and moaning like crazy. Inuyasha's virgin asshole was tight around Sesshomaru's cock and squeezed around him every time he'd push into him. Every time Sesshomaru pulled out, Inuyasha would moan and push his ass back a little wanting the cock filling him up again, which Sesshomaru agreed to give him instantly.

Inuyasha's body was shoved forwards with Sesshomaru's every thrust, and Sesshomaru had begun to pant a little himself. He had a smooth pace going that seemed to work for both if them. But Inuyasha pushed on the ground with both hands so his body moved back into Sesshomaru as he thrusted forwards. Because of this, Inuyasha's body no longer jerked forwards, irritating Sesshomaru and throwing his pattern off. "Stop that Inuyasha!" But Inuyasha didnt stop; it made Sesshomaru's cock go deeper into him and gave him more pleasure. Sesshomaru didnt stop pumping into Inuyasha though, but drew back a hand and gave Inuyasha's ass a hard smack. Inuyasha only whimpered from that and again Sesshomaru drew back his hand and spanked him. "Do as your told Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha one more smack before Inuyasha obayed and let Sesshomaru get back into the smooth rythm he had before. Sesshomaru had slowed down though once Inuyasha listened. Even though fucking fast and hard was one of the highlights of mating for him, Sesshomaru desided it was time to slow down. It had only been around 15 or so minutes and Sesshomaru, as well as Inuyasha, were sweating up a storm. If Sesshomaru wasnt careful, he'd make Inuyasha cum before he did. Sesshomaru wanted to cum with Inuyasha and enjoy this a little longer as well. Even though Sesshomaru did this every year and he'd be doing this a million times over, mating with Inuyasha was the delicious thing he had ever experinced before. Though his past mates did just fine, Inuyasha did perfect. Sesshomaru didnt know why or really thought much on it, but Inuyasha might be the best mate he had ever taken before.

"D-dont go so slow Sesshomaru." Inuyasha complained and looked back at him with pleeding eyes. Sesshomaru didnt like being told what to do, even if it was his mate this month say it to him. He growled out and grabbed Inuyasha's hair, yanking it and letting Inuyasha's head pull back. Inuyasha let out a cry, but his hair being pulled just made him want Sesshomaru to fuck him harder. "Bag me to then Inuyasha, show me how much you want me to fuck you hard." Sesshomaru growled into Inuyasha's ear and let go of his hair, pulling out of Inuyasha slowly. He let the tip of his cock press against Inuyasha's asshole and waited until Inuyasha told him what he wanted to hear. Inuyasha looked back up at Sesshomaru the best he could and whimpered, Sesshomaru was being so crule, but Inuyasha did as he was told. "Sesshomaru! I want you to fuck me hard - AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha cried out with his eyes tightly shut as Sesshomaru suddenly rammed his cock deep into Inuyasha. All to soon though Sesshomaru pulled out just as fast and waited to hear Inuyasha say those words again. Inuyasha let out a louder whimper this time and didnt understand. Though he spoke the words again and again Sesshomaru thrusted into him hard. After a few more times of teasing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru kept his hard and fast pace, making Inuyasha scream out his name and feeling both their bodies heat up even more.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what that heat and what Inuyasha's heavy panting meant. Sesshomaru could feel it too, it was climbing up his cock, to the tip and it made Sesshomaru close his eyes and tilt his head back. He gripped Inuyasha's hips hard and Inuyasha dug his nails into the ground deeper. It was so close and before both of them knew it, Inuyasha could feel something hot come from his erection and something hot filling him up. Sesshomaru just let his seed shoot deeply into Inuyasha and didnt stop thrusting into him until he was sure all his cum was inside Inuyasha. Afterwards he slowed to a stop and panted. Inuyasha had let his chest slump to the ground more and panted heavily as well. Inuyasha never thought he'd experince something so amazing, but here he did and Inuyasha couldnt help but feel great about it. Sesshomaru took a moment before pulling out of Inuyasha slowly, his cum dripping from Inuyasha's hole as well as from his tip. Thats when Inuyasha just dropped to the ground. He was exhuasted and loving it. Sesshomaru however moved to sit in the spot where he had found Inuyasha asleep, and leaned his back against the tree. He caught his breath a little more before leaning forwards and grabbing Inuyasha's ankle. "Come Inuyasha, its time to sleep." He dragged Inuyasha over to him and pulled him into his arms. Inuyasha just nodded and let himself be dragged and then relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms. They felt just as good around him as Sesshomaru's cock felt in him and he closed his eyes and began to doze off. Sesshomaru felt the same way about his arms being around Inuyasha and made sure both of them were comfortable before laying on his back and holding Inuyasha on his body as he went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn crept over the horison slowly and still the futal era was quiet. Birds of all kinds as well as other animals however, were waking up at this moment for another day of survival. More birds had begun singing now and loudly. It didnt desturbe many though, including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The sun started raising faster and before anyone knew it, it was at its full peek in the sky. Inuyasha started to stur now, feeling the warm rays of sun peeking through the leaves of the trees and onto his face. It felt nice with the extra wormth of the person's body behind him. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and woke to feeling two strong arms around his body. It felt nice along with the feeling of the person's body pushed up against his. Their bodies fit perfectly together and it was like their bodies were made for each other. Inuyasha felt so good that he didnt even want to move, but who was this person who was holding him so gently, yet so tightly? He couldnt remember, but maybe he would if he seen the person's face? Inuyasha layed his hands gently on the ones that rested on his stomach and shifted his upper body so it was proped up a little by his elbow. It would give him more flexability but would still retain the position he was in with this man. Inuyasha turned his shoulders just slightly and looked behind him. His eyes caught the long silver hair first, but his mind didnt think about it much as his eyes traveled slowly to the males face. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he almost choked to death on his own breath. This must be a dream, it must! It was impossible! There is no way Sesshomaru would EVER lay this way with him, let alone be completely NAKED and FUCK him. "S-Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha spoke low through his shock and felt like he was paralized for a moment, but his mind quickly returned to him and his face distorted in anger.

He didnt hold his voice back anymore and let one of his most hated enemies have it. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha forced Sesshomaru's hands off him, sat up and pushed Sesshomaru's arms from around him. Sesshomaru didnt react though, not until Inuyasha growled loudly and pulled on some of his hair. Sesshomaru turned on his back while he yawned and streched; scratching his chest before turning back on his side. He proped himself up on one elbow and had a smirk on his face. Having his hair pulled for a moment didnt seem to bother him either but Inuyasha had stopped when he seen Sesshomaru was awake and looking at him. "Good morning Inuyasha." Sesshomaru reached out with his free hand and touched the end of Inuyasha's hair, curling a few fingers around it. Inuyasha slapped Sesshomaru's hand away real fast though, not even wanting to be near his half-brother like this. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didnt react harshly to Inuyasha and just calmly stared at him. That irritated Inuyasha alot, along with that damn smirk and Sesshomaru's collected eyes. "Resting of course." Inuyasha growled again and balled his fists. "I didnt mean that moron! Now tell me why your here damn it!" Inuyasha had just about enough of Sesshomaru and was ready to obliterate him. Sesshomaru laughed; actually laughed. It was rather petrifying in a way and Inuyasha was wondering if there was something wrong with his head. He had never seen Sesshomaru act like this or even heard him speak this way. Sesshomaru shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment. He was still smirking as he got up and answered Inuyasha once more. "Its mating season for us male demons. That is why I am here." "SO! what does that have to do with me?" Sesshomaru sighed, his half-breed of a brother was so dim-witted sometimes. Sesshomaru picked his clothing off the ground and shook his head as he put his Kimono on. "You are hopeless little brother." Sesshomaru didnt say anything more then that, he wasnt going to try and explain it any further to a half-breed who was never going to get it. Inuyasha however wasnt satisfide with that answer and wanted a prominent explination! It only got him more angry and made him question Sesshomaru further; he wasnt going to quit until he got the full truth damn it!

It didnt seem to bother Sesshomaru though; he let Inuyasha run his mouth as he tied his obi around his waist and picked up his armor. "Dont ignore me Sesshomaru! If you dont answer me I'll kill you!" Even though Inuyasha threatened Sesshomaru, he never made a move to grab tensaiga. Sesshomaru finished with his armor and picked up his fur pelt, throwing it over his shoulder. He was fully dressed and walked off without saying a word to Inuyasha. He had things to do and couldnt stay at Inuyasha's side all day, maybe for a little longer as they ate but no more then that. Inuyasha was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands balled into fists at his sides. He was still completely naked but he kind of forgot about that and it was the least of his worries right now. "Where the hell are you going Sesshomaru? Get back here!" Inuyasha paused for a moment to growl. "HEy! ... Good leave! I dont want to see you come back here again! Do you hear me Sesshomaru? You better not come back!" Sesshomaru heared him, but just kept walking and didnt comment back. Inuyasha growled and huffed, turning his head away and crossed his arms. He hated Sesshomaru so much and all that had happened last night was lost and forgotten to him. He just sat there pouting until a breeze came passing threw and he shivered. Inuyasha relized he was still naked and his clothing was in a bundle by his body. When were they placed there? Inuyasha must have missed something when he was yelling at Sesshomaru because he remembered his clothing wasnt anywhere near him before. Inuyasha's clothing had actually been tangled with Sesshomaru's over on the far side of their mating spot and as Sesshomaru seperated their clothing to get his so he could dress, he lightly tossed Inuyasha's beside him. Inuyasha didnt think on it much since he had no real clue as to why, so he sat up on his knees and began with the shirt of his Kimono. However, Inuyasha got quite a shock when seering pain shot from his ass all the way through his lower back. It seemed to paralyze him for a moment but after a split second of staying completely still with his teeth clenched, Inuyasha felt it a little less. It still hurt and the pain was still there, but it was just a little more berable. Inuyasha knew what this was from.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Sesshomaru had nailed him so hard that he could barely shift without feeling any pain. Even though Inuyasha was strong and could take a painful blow, this pain was beyond that. It was in a very sensitive spot too so that was really the cause of how much worse it felt. Inuyasha didnt let it stop him though; he kept dressing himself even though seconds after moving he'd have to pause because of the agony. He managed to get his shirt on and worked on his Hakama pants next; that was the worst! It felt like Inuyasha's insides were raw and torn; he felt like he could barely move his legs and because of that ((and the pain)), he could hardly stand. Inuyasha had to put his Hakama pants on while he was sitting since he couldnt seem to stand and always endded up collapsing to his knees everytime he tried. It still wasnt easy and was just as painful, but he managed and then settled onto his back to relax his sore body; laying down seemed to help with the pain, but only a little. Inuyasha didnt know how long he had been laying there for, with his eyes closed, but he eventually heard footsteps enter the mating nest. He knew the person just by their scent and sat up, glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing back here Sesshomaru? I told you to get lost and stay that way!" Sesshomaru had returned, but not empty handed - he had an arm full of food he collected for breakfast. There was quite a bit to eat, but even Sesshomaru could eat it all himself, but he was thinking more about his mate, Inuyasha, then himself. That was very different, very unusual for Sesshomaru... well at least to people who knew who he really was. Sesshomaru was always like this during mating season though. He was a lot kinder ((well to his mate)) and looked after his mate well. At this time of year nothing was more important then his mate, and since it was Inuyasha this time, he knew he could leave him on his own without having to worry. "You could have built a fire while I was hunting Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed, a slight hint of frustration in it. Guess his little brother was to moronic to do that and it was obvious he was going to have to do everything while they were mates. At the moment it was safe to say that Sesshomaru loved Inuyasha enough to put up with his crap, but even so it still didnt mean he wasnt able to call him moron or see him as one; though Sesshomaru hardly every called him a half-breed or a mut as much as he usually did. Sesshomaru put his findings in a pile and got to work on building a small fire while listening to his little brother bark, but not really caring. "Pfff! Why would I build a fire for you dumbass? Like I care enough to help you! Why dont you just do it your bloody self?" "Well apparently Im going to have to arent I?"

Sesshomaru had already finished building the fire when Inuyasha had replied to him. Sesshomaru had enough wood and such around him to make a fire, so he didnt need to waist time in going on a search for wood. It wasnt a big fire, but just a little one so Sesshomaru used twigs and moss and other things like that. He had lit the fire and was digging though the pile of food he brought and pulled out two rabits he caught. They hadnt felt any pain when Sesshomaru caught them, he broke their necks right away so it was an instant and painless death. Sesshomaru used his nail and started on the biggest rabbit, cutting his fur off and taking out its insides. He placed the fur beside him and threw the insides into the fire, hearing them sizzle and burn. The smell of it kind of nausiating and Inuyasha especially covered his nose. Sesshomaru didnt care at all and just worked on the other rabit, once the first one was finished. He did that same thing with the guts and hide, then poked a stick threw the body of it and stuck the other end into the ground by the fire so it could cook. Sesshomaru had meat, but also fruit and vegies. Though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were demons, they still ate these kinds of things... well Sesshomaru not so much, but some times. It had gone quite between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha while Sesshomaru was making breakfast for them and neither of them seemed to make a move to speak to one another. However, Inuyasha did make a move to get up. It was hard for him and he had to clench his teeth together to stop himself from whimpering in pain; he didnt want Sesshomaru to see him so weak and hurt. Sesshomaru knew though, he wasnt as stupid as Inuyasha thought he was, and he watched his little brother out of the corner of his eye. He let a smirk spred across his lips as he watched Inuyasha move so carefully over to his sword. Inuyasha picked up tensaiga and tied it back on his side then sat down were he was. The effort to move back to his original spot was just to much for him right now, so he'd settle right here until he felt better, even though it was closer to Sesshomaru and he hated Sesshomaru with a firey passion. "If your in pain Inuyasha, I could help ease it for you." Sesshomaru turned his smirk towards Inuyasha and licked his lips a little. He was just being a little perverted and caused Inuyasha to glare. He growled also and it made Sesshomaru chuckle. He turned back to the rabits and turned them so they could cook on the other side. "It was just a suggestion little brother." Sesshomaru chuckled quietly again, but Inuyasha just snorted and muttered under his breath how disgusting Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didnt have to wait long for the rabits to finish cooking, and Sesshomaru made sure they were fully cooked through, not wanting his mate to get ill from the raw meat. They were demons and yes they could eat raw meat, but they could also get sick from it and Sesshomaru didnt want that for his mate. It would be his fault if Inuyasha got sick, and though he wouldnt have felt bad before, he would have felt a little bit for him now. Sesshomaru pulled the sticks from the ground and with a few raw fruits and veggies, placed the biggest rabit in front of Inuyasha. He wanted his mate to get his fill and maybe he was being a little to generious, but thats how he was in mating season. Sesshomaru would gladely go without eating for his mate at any point, but Inuyasha didnt appreciate it and didnt want Sesshomaru's pity; as thats what he saw Sesshomaru's actions as. Sesshomaru took the smaller rabit and started to eat, but Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his nose up to Sesshomaru and the food. "Hmph!" It seemed like Sesshomaru wasnt going to leave so he would, even though he was the one who was here first and knew Sesshomaru should be the one leaving. Sesshomaru sighed "stop acting like a child Inuyasha and eat the food I brought you!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared. "Im not eating your damn food! You probably poisoned it or something anyways!" Funny, Sesshomaru had stripped the rabits of their fur and cooked them right infront if Inuyasha, how could he have poisoned them? Inuyasha was only being a baby and Sesshomaru was the one who glared now. Inuyasha was really testing his patience even though he took him as a mate this year. "Then you can starve!" Sesshomaru growled out trying to hold back his rage. Not ever did Sesshomaru believe in his mate starving, but Inuyasha was being so stubbern! Sesshomaru had a rather annoyed and angry look on his face now as he continued to eat. Inuyasha growled back at him and turned around, so his back was facing Sesshomaru. Why he didnt get up and leave now was completely beyond himself, but maybe it was because he found this place first and believed that Sesshomaru should leave instead... like he had always been feeling since he woke up with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru finished is portion of the food quickly and gathered the rest, including Inuyasha's. Inuyasha wasnt going to eat it anyways so he might as well not let it go to waist and bring it to Rin and Jaken, though Sesshomaru had never once taken food from his mate for any reason before. Inuyasha was strong and could take care of himself, so Sesshomaru didnt have to worry about Inuyasha starving or anything like that. But still, Sesshomaru wanted to take care of him since they were mates.

Sesshomaru left without a word and Inuyasha hadnt realised it until after a few mintues when the fire burned out on its own from neglect. Inuyasha stood up, it was getting easier to do so now, and looked around for his older half-brother. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered, only to cross his arms and glare. How could he just leave him? Plus he took the damn food? Didnt he say he got the food for him? Well that was just fine with Inuyasha, he didnt need Sesshomaru or his damn sympathy! He could easily get his own breakfast and cook for himself! But Inuyasha left and walked back to the Kaede's village were Kagome and the rest were staying. He knew he could get some food from them, maybe even his faaaaaaaaaaavotire food in the whole futal era - Ramen ((is that what the noodles are called in Inuyasha?)). It wasnt that long of a walk back and he was first greated by Maroku when he stepped into the hut. "Inuyasha, your back?" "Ya, why wouldnt I be?" Everyone else looked at Inuyasha now and smiled, though they were a little confused. "I thought you were going to spend this month in the forest Inuyasha, like you always do." Sango brought up. "Ya!" Shippo of course had to get into the conversation and Inuyasha glared at him, making him squeal and hide behind Sango. "Well Im hungry and I dont feel like staying in the forest with that bastard." Inuyasha looked the other way and muttered the last part of his sentince. Everyone looked at each other, they heard what he said and were kind of curious, but didnt ask anything about it. Inuyasha always acts so weird this month, so it really didnt seem to out of the ordinary for him. "What kinds of food do you have in your beg Kagome?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag suddenly and started to rummage through it. Kagome though didnt like that and started yell at Inuyasha. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome grabbed it with an angry look and Inuyasha glared back at her. They stared at each other for a moment, both really upset and the others just stayed quiet and stayed away, not wanting to get involved. It definitely looked like Kagome was about to make Inuyasha crash to the floor like she had done many times when she was angry at him, but she didnt. Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms, pouting like always. "Fine then!" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling out a bag of chips and handing it to him. "Here! You just have to ask Inuyasha" Inuyasha glared at her again for a moment before snatching the chips and turning his back towards everyone to eat privatly, though it wasnt very private. Sango had a rather large sweat drop and Maroku shook his head while Inuyasha crunched and wolfed down the food. He didnt want anyone else to get it, especially Shippo. He had done that many times to him and Inuyasha hated it.

"Looks like he really was hungry" Sango commented as Inuyasha finished and looked at Kagome for more, which of course she sighed again and handed him another item of food. He downed that too with in seconds and sat against the wall with his eyes closed. He didnt say anything to anyone and no one really spoke to him either. They kind of understood, but really they had no idea! Inuyasha just sat there for hours, not speaking or even looking at anyone. And with how long it had been, the group started to wonder. "Uh... Inuyasha, you ok?" Kagome asked with a little tilt of her head. "Just fine." Inuyasha didnt open his eyes or anything, just replied and then went silent again. Shippo shrugged at her and they went back to what they had been doing before. As the group continued on talking and Inuyasha just sat back with his thoughts, time seemed to pass like lightning and soon it was dark. It had been a fairly calm day and no one really did much that had drained their energy, but at this point all of them were tired. Usually this month was their time to do as they wanted and just kick back and relax; since Inuyasha didnt stay with the group much and didnt seem to want them around. The beds were set up by Sango and Kagome and everyone bunked in for the night, of course except for Inuyasha who still sat against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. The group ushered goodnights to each other and Shippo snuggled into bed with Kagome. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said, sitting up just a little to look at him. she sighed after a second though and layed down. Inuyasha didnt say a word, maybe he was sleeping she wondered. He wasnt though and he heard what she said, but he had someone else on his mind right now and even though he hated that person, Inuyasha just couldnt stop thinking about him. Everything around Inuyasha was quiet and the group fell asleep quickly; not even the sounds of the wild got to Inuyasha's ears and he became restless from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms, looking around at everyone sleeping. He had a drifferent feeling towards Sesshomaru now and he didnt understand. Inuyasha felt cold, empty... alone. He felt like he wanted and needed Sesshomaru, like he wasnt hole without Sesshomaru's strong arms around him. But todays events and how awfull he was to Sesshomaru today still surfaced in his mind and he wondered if Sesshomaru would forgive him and take him back. Inuyasha's way of thinking, his feelings, and his body completely changed. was it always going to be like this? Was he always going to want Sesshomaru at night? Inuyasha didnt know, all he knew was he needed to search for Sesshomaru and get him to do what he had done to him last night. And Inuyasha didnt hesitate, he got up and left silently. He walked back to their mating nest and found something that made his knees buckle and his heart leap for joy.

~~~~```~~~~

Sesshomaru disliked taking food away from Inuyasha and he only felt this way because Inuyasha was his mate this month. It couldnt be helped though, Inuyasha didnt want to take the food he was given and eat it, so why let it go to waist? Sesshomaru had others to look after and this food would be more useful to their stomachs then Inuyasha's it seemed. Inuyasha wasnt a push-over, he was a big boy and could take care of himself and Sesshomaru knew that very well, but he still couldnt help feeling the way he did towards Inuyasha. Oh well, maybe he'd learn from this and maybe tomorrow they could try again. Sesshomaru found all three of them every easily. They were in an open field that grew beautiful purple and yellow flowers, and there was Rin happily picking them. Jaken of course was doing what he always did, sculding Rin and telling her not to do such childish things, but she never listened and it made Sesshomaru smile inside. why he kept Jaken was beyond himself, he was annoying and got on his nerves a lot, but he was a good servent to have around at times. Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon that also accompanied him and the other two, was laying in the middle of the feild relaxing while he watched over Rin. He was also the first one to lift his head and noticed him coming their way. Rin was the second, and the moment her eyes lay upon his body she jumped up and ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin knew what this month was all about, Sesshomaru had explained it to her, though with little details of course. So Rin understood why Sesshomaru wasnt around at night, though she didnt quite understand how he could take care of them and be gone. Sesshomaru made sure to keep them close at night so he could protect them still if needed, made sure they had enough food and a nice strong fire to keep them warm while he was off mating.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and she smiled up at him. She had a bouquet of those purple and yellow flowers and she was holding them out to him. "I picked you some flowers Lord Sesshomaru! Arent they pretty?" Rin was more then adorable and Sesshomaru honestly admited that to himself. She was a person he deeply cared for, ever since she had taken care of him that time when Inuyasha had wounded him with Tensaiga; ever since he brang her back to life when it was taken by the wolves. Sesshomaru took them without hesitation and Rin's smile spred across her face even more, no matter what it was if it made Rin happy Sesshomaru would see that it was done. "Thank you Rin." "Your welcome Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru took a moment to smell the flowers as the annoying little imp of his ran to his side as well. "Lord Sesshomaru your back! Were have you been all night?" Jaken knew Sesshomaru left every night during this month, but still he asked the same idiotic question. Sesshomaru didnt answer, he just placed the flowers into his Kimono and handed Jaken the food. "Breakfast for Rin, make sure she eats most of it. You can have a little as well and Ah-Un also." Sesshomaru didnt care much for Jaken or Ah-Un, not like he did Rin. Rin was beaming even more when she heard and saw the food, she was starving! "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She always liked it when Sesshomaru brought her food and she always expressed it just like this. She had wrapped her arms around one of Sesshomaru's legs and hugged it tightly. Sesshomaru never minded that, he liked it when Rin was happy and he showed his own affection back with a gently hand on her small head. Jaken however started up again when Rin did this. "Rin stop that! Lord Sesshomaru doesnt need you hanging off him all the time! Show him some respect!" Rin just ran off back to Ah-Un so they could eat and Jaken ran after her with the food cluched tightly in his arms. What did Jaken know, he didnt know anything especially about how Sesshomaru felt. Rin was like his daughter, he cared for her and would rip anyones throat out if they even dare think about threatening her life. This was Jaken for you though and Sesshomaru just let it go. He walked towards Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uh as they all moved from the middle of the field to a nice shady tree. Sesshomaru would spend the day with them and let Inuyasha have his space, though when night comes around, Sesshomaru would return to him and they would mate again.

Nightfall seemed to come faster then usual and Rin yawned in her sleep. Her head was placed on Sesshomaru's lap and his hand was placed gently on her head. She felt safe with Sesshomaru and he knew that, but it was time to return to Inuyasha now. Rin didnt have to worry though and Sesshomaru knew she wouldnt, he'd always return to her during the day and sometimes even at night to check up on her. Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep peacefully for a few moments, cherishing the moment and the sight of his dear Rin. But it was short and Sesshomaru whistled for Ah-Un and he got up from were he was laying and came to Sesshomaru's side. "Watch over her while I am gone, I shall return tomorrow." Ah-Un only grunted a little in respons and layed down close to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and layed her beside Ah-Uh for wormth and protection. He said nothing more, not even when Jaken woke up and asked were he was leaving to. He just left and returned to the mating nest Inuyasha had picked for them. Sesshomaru was slightly suprised to find that Inuyasha wasnt there, but he knew Inuyasha would return very soon. No demon could resist the urge to mate and that urge only got stronger during the night. Inuyasha's body wouldnt be able to handle being away from his, not with that urge and the hormons. Inuyasha's body would immiditaly start searching for his scent and would come back to the spot they mated at subconciously since his scent was strongest here. Sesshomaru sat down and started to build a fire for when Inuyasha returned and just as he was finishing it, he heard footsteps to the left side of him. He also smelled that sweet, arousing scent of Inuyasha's and smirked as he looked over at Inuyasha the moment he entred their little love nest.

~~~~```~~~~

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru got up and turned towards Inuyasha, but stood exactly were he was. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha couldnt resist; his body, along with his heart and mind, had missed the feeling of Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha needed him and instantly came running towards Sesshomaru, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and is lips pressed against his. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha the moment he felt their bodies collide and he returned the kiss. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss and Sesshomaru smirked into it. Inuyasha surtanly was getting a lot more affectionat and a lot more into this. It was the first time Inuyasha actually experinced mating in its full glory, so it was expected. Inuyasha pulled away and panted while he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Sesshomaru" Inuyasha went back in for another, more passionate kiss, but Sesshomaru turned his head away and let go of Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha was forced to let go when Sesshomaru walked away from him and sat on the other side of the fire. Inuyasha's face filled with concern and his gut twisted into heavy knots; bad ones. "S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha didnt understand why Sesshomaru pulled away and left him, did he not want to mate with him anymore? Was Sesshomaru through with him already? Inuyasha was scared and todays events came back to him. It was because he was grouchy this morning wasnt it? It was all because he refused to eat the food Sesshomaru got him and all the things he said wasnt it? Inuyasha's heart sank, he couldnt handle Sesshomaru not wanting him anymore, he needed Sesshomaru. He couldnt live without him... well not this month at least.

Sesshomaru smirked and nerrowed his eyes, watching the expression on Inuyasha's face turn from a needy stare to a worried one. He shook his head though and leaned his back against the tree behind him, Inuyasha was such a pup. "What is it that you want Inuyasha? If you want it, then why dont you come and take it from me?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed lustfully at Inuyasha, wondering what he would do. Would Inuyasha be brave enough to come to him and have his way with him? Or would he stand there acting like a pup until he got up and made the first move? Sesshomaru was happy to see Inuyasha actually man up and get a determined look on his face. His eyes were nerrowed back at Sesshomaru when he heard those words, he wanted him, his body, and he was going to take it. Sesshomaru gave him that idea, and it was a good one. There was no holding back anymore, not tonight, not tomorrow and definitely not the days to come. "I want you to mate me!" Inuyasha came running over to Sesshomaru and nearly jumped onto his lap. Inuyasha sure could be wild when he wanted to, but it only turned Sesshomaru on because he knew the wilder Inuyasha was, the more pleasing their mating would be. Inuyasha grabbed the collar of Sesshomaru's Kimono and pulled him rouchly towards his body, capturing his lips. Inuyasha was straddling Sesshomaru's hips and was sucking his lips, Sesshomaru on the other hand just sat back and let Inuyasha do as he pleased, of course though he kissed him back for encouragement. Inuyasha pulled away panting. He looked Sesshomaru dead in the eyes with the most serious look Sesshomaru had ever seen on his face. "Fuck me Sesshomaru! I want to feel you deep inside me again!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally, chapter 4! It seems like so many years since I've updated and I apologize to all the fans and readers. For those who stuck around and for everyone who continues to do so, waiting patiently, I am forever thankful.**_

_**This chapter has not been edited yet, so please excuse any spelling and or grammatical errors.**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.  
>Next chapter will be up in the next coming weeks.<strong>_

_**FAVORITE, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled low and nipped harshly at Sesshomaru's smirking lips. It seemed Inuyasha was possessed, but than so was every other demon during mating. Sesshomaru growled himself, returning the nips. Inuyasha was gladly taking his advice, and gladly taking what he wished, so Sesshomaru sat back to bare witness to just how possessive Inuyasha could be.<p>

Inuyasha's puppy-ears twitched before they laid against his head, blending well with his hair, and whimpered ever so low. It seemed Inuyasha was submitting to his growls and nips, something Sesshomaru welcomed, but then quickly Inuyasha turned possessive and dominant again. His ears perked up and he nippled the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth hard enough to draw blood and another growl came froth from his throat. This time it was not a playful dominance and possessiveness, it was very much real and Sesshomaru felt threatened and challenged by it.

Sesshomaru lunged forward, pushing Inuyasha to the ground with the force from of his body. He pinned the half-breed to the grass, his weight pressing against the other, crushing him down. Sesshomaru waited not, he immediately put Inuyasha back in his place. He bit down hard on one of the demon's soft white ears and tuned it viciously. Inuyasha whimpered low like a pup, but Sesshomaru thrashed his head and sharply twisted the ear from side-to-side until Inuyasha let out a howl in pain.

Inuyasha's ears immediately drew back when Sesshomaru released the one and Inuyasha turned his face away, but never pulled his eyes from Sesshomaru. It was a very submissive sign, one of cowardice, and Sesshomaru was pleased. But Sesshomaru roared loudly down at Inuyasha and viciously bit at his face, though did not draw blood. "Know your place half-breed!" Sesshomaru would always be the dominant one and he would not let Inuyasha forget that, mate or not.

Inuyasha whimpered low in response, showing he understood and would not try to challenge Sesshomaru for dominance. Sesshomaru sat up again, slowly pulling off Inuyasha and settling back against the tree. He silently watched the hinyou with narrowed eyes and a raised nose, giving off every sign that he was the power and he was above Inuyasha in all aspects. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru back, laying still on his side where his mate had left him. He staid for a moment, still showing his submission and the dominance Sessshomaru had over him, but then slowly he lifted his head and chirped low as wild dogs often did to their alphas.

His body followed after, slowly rising up to only crouched low on his hands and knees; his head lowered and ears pulled back. Inuyasha cautiously crawled toward Sesshomaru, whimpering and chirping. He placed his head in Sesshomaru's lap, laying there for a moment, nuzzling into Sesshomaru's obviously straining bulge, before cautiously crawling further and leaning his face up toward Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha took care to do it all slowly, not wanting to anger his mate further. He lightly sniffed at Sesshomaru and licked at his face; flinching away quickly and ducking his head low when Sesshomaru growled and nipped at him, though coming back and licked at his face again, purking his ears up too when it seemed Sesshomaru accepted him close again.

Inuyasha nuzzled Sesshomaru's cheek as he once again straddled his hips and sat in his lap. Sesshomaru once again showed his acceptance of Inuyasha as his mate and turned his face to nuzzle his nose with Inuyasha's. They rubbed noses and slipped their tongues to meet; licking slowly and touching tip-to-tip. Inuyasha cooed with lusty half-hooded eyes and Sesshomaru replied in kind with growls of pleasure. Inuyasha drew back, licking at Sesshomaru's tongue and lips as he did.

Keeping his ever heated gaze upon his mate, Inuyasha nuzzled into the soft white fur of Sesshomaru's boa. He sniffed Sesshomaru's scent on it and shuddered; groaning softly as he pulsed in his Hakama Pants and strained even more against them. Sesshomaru found it very sensual and erotic, able to picture his mate bare before him with only his boa to curled around him, covering his body.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's hip and gripped firmly, while with the other he gently swept some of the white strands from Inuyasha's face; at that Inuyasha snuggled into the fur and laid his head there. But it was only a moment before Inuyasha lifted his head and kissed Sesshomaru deeply, whom also kissed back with equal lust and heat.

Sesshomaru wrapped both strong arms around Inuyasha's back and pulled him close. Inuyasha in turn wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and they both continued to kiss until the need for air was vital. Inuyasha was the one to pull back and they licked tongues as he did.

They were both panting lightly and the urge became overwhelming in Inuyasha suddenly. He wanted Sesshomaru to mate him so badly, but he would not dominate his mate as the urge caused him to do before. But Sesshomaru could see it in the depths of Inuyasha's list eyes and it flashed heatedly in his own.

"Show me Inuyasha what it is you want, or you shall never receive it," Sesshomaru encouraged and pushed Inuyasha on with a deep, aroused voice. Inuyasha's lip hitched, showing a fang, and he growled low with narrowed eyes as he slowly pulled on the boa around Sesshomaru's shoulders. They never broke stair, but Sesshomaru caught how Inuyasha teased by wrapping his boa around his own shoulders and rubbed himself against it, face leaned into the fur again, before quickly and rather ungracefully throwing it off, discarding it to the grass.

Sesshomaru smirked and growled low in pleasure and thrust his hips forward, striking hard bulges together just to tease his mate back. Inuyasha gave reaction and whimpered a moan and fluttered his eyes closed, only to open them again after the pleasure from the friction faded. "Is that all you have for me Inuyasha? Hm?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and sat back rather arrogantly, which made Inuyasha sneer some; it bothered him that Seshomaru still acted so cool and collected when he himself was going absolutely crazy with heat. "Just fuck me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled low through clenched teeth as he grabbed at Sesshomaru's Kimono and yanked him forward.

Sesshomaru snorted and peered through lidded-eyes at Inuyasha, whom was so close to him their noses pressed seemed to be Inuyasha's only way of seduction and charm, or perhaps it was only the heat talking because he felt it too. Either way though, Sesshomaru kind of liked how Inuyasha squirmed and suffered as he made him wait to be taken.

When the snort was all the rely Sesshomaru would give him, Inuyasha tilted his head and quickly took Sesshomaru's lips with his own. He growled into them and bit at the skin while he worked his mouth quickly; opening and close it. The persistence and roughness heated Sesshomaru's loins all the more, and he responded. Sesshomaru worked his lips back, clashing their fangs together and bitting at the others tongue as he wiggled it into Inuyasha's mouth.

Sesshomaru became physically rough with Inuyasha as they viciously kissed, and Inuyasha diet seem to mind. The Daiyokai dug his claws into the fabric of Inuyasha's Sashinuki hakama (un-bakama), puncturing it and pressing into the skin of Inuyasha's backside. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure instead of pain and slipped both hands from Sesshomaru's kimono into his hair; gripping and pulling.

Inuyasha pulled away roughly, panting and swollen from the kiss. It was not more than a second before Inuyasha was pulling and ripping at the fabric of Sesshomaru's Kimono. Fortunately, Sesshomaru had removed his spiked pauldron, Cuirass and faulds for comfort as he awaited Inyasha's return. Inuyasha tore open the Kimono and dipped don quickly to Sesshomaru's scarred, muscular chest. He nipped and iced, sucked and kissed all the fair flesh he could. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and moaned as Inuyasha did, leaning his head back and bringing a hand to the back of the Hanyou's head to grip his hair; much like Inuyasha had done to him.

"So eager Inuyasha," Sesshomaru breathed, looking down his nose at his mate with glazed, lusting eyes. Inuyasha paused, a very quiets air coming between them a moment. He gazed back up at Sesshomaru with a glair of his own, filled also with lust and a frightening feral sheen.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled through gritted teeth and reared his head; a seemingly painful blow or remark had his face twisted, but it wasn't so. It was the way Inuyasha slammed his bottom down against Sesshomaru's hips that had the Lord of the West baring fang and digging claw into the flesh of hips. The repeated motion of Inuyasha's body bounding a top Sesshomaru plunged said Daiyokai's hard cock deeply into Inuyasha over and over. It was a surprising and erotic how demonic Inuyasha could be (and without an ounce of full Yokai power in him); the pup definitely had the stamina to brag if he wished.<p>

Inuyasha dug his nails into Sesshomaru's scarred chest and drew blood. As the trickles rolled down Sesshomaru's ivory skin, Inuyasha ride him all the faster, only to have his back arch and face tip to the sky, finding his completion sooner than he wished. But Inuyasha was in paradise and saw no reason to complain after. Inuyasha found no reason to stop either, especially since he knew his mate had not found his end yet, so Inuyasha sat straight a top Sesshomaru and continued to drop himself onto the hard cock. The Hanyou's moans came out in rapid succession from between parted lips that were swollen and coloured from the nips and kisses shared between the two. His breath clouded in the cool air and flowed away to disappear in the canopy that roofed over them.

The sheath around Sesshomaru's cock was contracting then quivering, then tightening and loosening. Sesshomaru had to cringe and ground his teeth; the warmth of the canal had become scorching and the tightness twisted around him, suffocating his cock to painfulness and dragging out his own release. Skin broke on Inuyasha's hips and blood bubbled from half-crescent punctures in Sesshomaru's unnecessary attempt to keep Inuyasha from dismounting him as he came. Many submissive demons will become aggressive during their dominants insemination as they mate, and most will snap at the face to induce the release of their bodies. But Inuyasha could not, he found the explosion of Sesshomaru's hot load inside him to be euphoric and his body greedily drank it in and soaked it up. Sesshomaru growled out his moans (much louder then before) and thrust his hips from the ground to get deeper in Inuyasha's, and as if a signal, Inuyasha howled to the moon as if full fledge wolf-demon.

Inuyasha's knees where lifted from the ground, but his feet touched and gave him the stability he might have tried to keep the rhythm and speed, but the high was deminishing and Inuyasha could do no more than grind the cock inside him. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha firmly by the hips as he pulled himself out slowly and laid down fully again in the grass, pressed by their weight. Inuyasha was forced to hover for just a moment, but then was guided down to Sesshomaru's chest where he laid his head while his body rest on Sesshamaru's.

Both could feel the slickness of sweat on each others flesh and both shared the same breath as their chest heaved in sync to gain back the air they lost. No words passed between them, but Inuyasha lazily licked at Sesshomaru's chest with clear tiredness pulling at his eyelids. Sesshomaru only nuzzled an ear that twitched back and forth cutely; a very simple (and not always appreciated), yet very affectionate gesture. Inuyasha lay there moments still with eyes that bagged to be closed, though were forced to stay open. Sesshomaru lay there also awake for the moment, finding that though they seemed to still be enemies during the day, there was a sense of security and peace within each others arms; Inuyasha felt it too and found he couldn't complain, nor would he think of it in a moment such as this.

Eventually, seconds after, Inuyasha's eyes finally closed and Inuyasha fell asleep within Sesshomaru's arms with the fire glowing upon his face. Sesshomaru also let sleep take him for the night and now thought of Rin as the very last thing to go through his mind, wishing her safety for the night (though if anything did occur, he was in a distance of hearing it). He would rest through the night with arms around his mate, satisfied until the urges came again within the next twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!  
>And though I am tired and it is very late at night, I worked heard and am proud of myself. This chapter came out sooner than I thought it would, and I am happy about that.<em><br>_

So I hope you enjoy.

Dont forget to _**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**_

_Please note that this is unedited, so forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes._

* * *

><p>The morning was as beautiful as that of the one before. The early birds were chirping and the warmth of the sun was casting through the canopy of leaves above.<p>

Two bodies lay tangled in a warm, comforting embrace; not yet woken by the day. The faces of both males showed contentment and happiness through lips that curved into small smiles.

A breeze that gently passed through their chosen nest, ghosted over their naked bodies and lightly rustled their hair until one finally stirred.

Eyes opened slowly and their gaze came to lay upon the younger safely wrapped within his arms. He looked peaceful while he slept and Sesshomaru felt it was almost ashamed to wake the half-breed and ruin the moment, but as much as he was enjoying the sight before him, Inuyasha had to greet the day as they all did.

Sesshomaru let the small smile upon his lips grow just inches more as he watched Inuyasha breath a few minutes longer. He would not admit it to any, let alone himself, but Sesshomaru felt a sort of… fondness toward Inuyasha all of a sudden and Sesshomaru felt sort of… jubilant his body could not hold out and he saught out Inuyasha to mate. The little pup wasn't half-bad when he wasn't barking insults.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into Inyasha's white hair; his eyes closing as he breathed in the scent of his mate. He gently nudge a soft dog-ear with his nose before he gently licked at it. The one ear twitched under Sesshomaru's tongue and even Inuyasha's nose wrinkled from the sensation.

Sesshomaru pulled away and gave a deep, hearty chuckle from his chest at the sight. The ears were soft and somehow adorable, and Sesshomaru saw them as something to be enjoyed.

He kissed the ear this time, along the outer edge, moving slowly toward the inside where he then licked at it again before whispering.

"Inuyasha," The name came gentle and low, following by a hot breath of air, making the ear twitch again back and forth.

"Time to rise my mate," Again Sesshomaru's voice was soft and low as a whisper, and yet again is warm breath caused hat adorable ear to quiver.

But still Inuyasha did not react, not even a single groan or a stir. It would take more than just a few whispers to wake his mate it seemed, so Sesshomaru resorted to a more physical form of action.

He took an arm from around Inuyasha's lean body and gently brushed his bangs away from his forehead.

He kissed at it softly trailing them down the bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru planted a single peck to the tip of Inuyasha's nose and pulled away just inches to look upon Inuyasha's face again.

He leaned in once more when one reaction came and placed a fleeting kiss to Inuyasha's lips this time 'round.

The urge to mate was less wild during the day and the scents far less potent, but they were still there and the way Inuyasha looked before him, laying there upon his chest, made Sesshomaru's lust to mate flair.

Sesshomaru's smile turned to a smirk and his golden eyes narrowed, knowing how to wake his hinyou mate.

He let his freed hand travel down the half-demon's back, sensuously touching along his spine and the well-toned muscles until he reached the perked butt at the end, in which he let his hand rest.

Sesshomaru carefully watched Inuyasha's face a he squeezed a plump cheek, lightly at first. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose cutely like he did, but still did not open his eyes and wake.

So Sesshomaru went a bit further and slid two fingers along the crease between the two delicious round cheeks until he reached the bundle of tightly wound muscles that he had already breached twice and claimed as his own.

He fingered the entrance gently with the pad of his middle finger, being cautious of his claw and feeling it react nicely to his ministrations. It quivered under his touch and tightened before loosening and puckering against Sesshomaru's finger; it was a most pleasing reaction.

That touch had done the trick, and Sesshomaru watched with quiet satisfaction as a groan came and Inuyasha's face scrunched as he shifted his body from slight discomfort.

But Sesshomaru continued to stroke gently at the ring of nerves until finally Inuyasha opened his eyes. At the feeling of something stroking suck a a sensitive part of his body, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open quickly and he groaned quietly again as a wave of slight pleasure shot through him.

His eyes starred straight back into Sesshomaru's and his body gave a noticeable quiver. At first Inuyasha couldn't register who, even with the other clearly in his line of vision, but once the probing to his hole ceased and Sesshomaru leaned forward to ice his ever flushed cheek, Inuyasha came into his right mind.

Inuyasha cringed at the feeling of the wet tongue sliding up his cheek and immediately he growled low in his throat as a warning, but Sesshomaru only laid back with a smirk on his face and gave a plump cheek a firm squeeze.

One of Inuyasha's eyes closed as he gave a low 'yelp' in surprise, but came back with a glare and another low growl. "You again," Inuyasha exclaimed low and dangerous as if it would have been anyone else.

"Yes. You are my mate and I yours. You will wake to me any more days before the season is over," Sesshomaru was calm and collected as usual, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes and mumble under his breath, "Tch, I hope not."

Inuyasha pushed against Sesshomaru's strong chest in a means of getting up, but Sesshomaru brought both arms again around is back and tightly held him down. Inuyasha slightly clenched his teeth and growled in his throat as he pushed and tried again, but had no such luck against his brother's strong arms.

Sesshomaru was testing his patience, especially with that awful, playfully mocking smirk he held on his lips. But somehow Inuyasha didn't seem so hostile today; perhaps he had come to terms with his hormones and lusty urges.

"I swear if you don't let me go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha threatened low through clenched teeth. "You'll what Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned, pushing Inuyasha a little further.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he sent a deadly glare right back into Sesshomaru's teasing eyes. "Just let me go!" Inuyasha growled in his throat and dug his nails into Sesshomaru's chest, but it hardly fazed Sesshomaru at all.

Sesshomaru now smirked out of victory, knowing Inuyasha couldn't properly answer him because Inuyasha had planned on doing nothing and he had called his bluff.

"All right Inuyasha, if that is your wish," Sesshomaru lowly spoke and leaned in, getting a quick lick of Inuyasha's lips before the half-breed turned his head in what seemed like disgust, but Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha liked it. Sesshomaru granted Inuyasha's wish and released him from his arms.

"Its about damn time!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he got up and glared at Sesshomaru as he stepped away to find his clothing, but Sesshomaru had other plans.

Inuyasha went to dress himself, but was blind-sided when suddenly his clothing were torn away from his hands.

"Hey! What the hell do you think-" But Inuyasha was silenced by Sesshomaru swiftly turning him and capturing his lips. Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head and his eyes were large for a moments time, but returned to normal when his lips were released.

"You do not care for a morning quicky Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised eyebrow, though he already knew the rightful answer. Inuyasha seemed speechless though and Sesshomaru's smirk returned to his lips.

"I shall take your silence as a yes than," that seemed to bring Inuyasha to. "W-what? No, Sesshomaru wait!" But Sesshomaru did not. He knew Inuyasha wanted this as much as he and Inuyasha's scent alone already had him fully aroused.

Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around and pressed him against a nearby tree despite Inuyasha's continued protests. He took hold of Inuyasha's hips firmly and speed Inuyasha's cheek with both thumbs. He aliened the swollen tip of his erection with Inuyasha's tight entrance and suddenly thrust it deep inside.

Whatever it was Inuyasha had been saying fell from his lips no more and instead came out as a loud cry as he through his head back and his eyes were blown wide. Sesshomaru showed his mate no mercy, and once again claimed his.

But Sesshomaru surprisingly took Inuyasha gently; kneading a plump cheek with one hand as his other held a hip firm, but gently, and he thrust into Inuyasha at a slower, steadier pace than the past two nights.

It was no less pleasurable to either of them and Inuyasha gasped out, letting his head fall back to rest against Sesshomaru's shoulder and his eyes fall closed.

He gripped the tree and dug his nails into the bark, pushing his bottom out as Sesshomaru took him from behind. Inuyasha's body rocked froward gently with every roll of Sesshomaru's hips and every thrust of Sesshomaru's large penis deep inside him.

Sesshomaru had closed his eyes as well and was grunting deeply as he tried to keep from getting wild. He had enough strength too, but Inuyasha was surprisingly still so tight and so very warm around him. Sesshomaru kissed at Inuyasha's back and squeezed at Inuyasha's cheeks, starting into a bit of a faster rhythm.

He thrust his hips against Inuyasha's bottom a little harder, driving his thick cock deeper into the tight hole and making Inuyasha cry out in lea sure as that amazing spot was probed suddenly.

Sesshomaru growled in his own pleasure and thrust to hit that spot again, and spot on he was. He aimed for it every time and had Inuyasha a hard-panting, sweat-caoted, loud-moaning mess, which only heightened his own pleasure.

Before long, at the rate he was going, Sesshomaru felt Inyasha's already tight canal contract and squeeze tighter around him still. Sesshomaru was aware of what that meant, so he picked up pace and hit the bundle of nerves maliciously with the tip of is cock without stop.

He had Inuyasha bouncing froward vastly and soon had him yelling his name to all living creatures in the forest. Inuyasha was spurting his seed onto the tree and panted and gasped. Sesshomaru kept pumping vastly into Inuyasha before he too came with his mates name upon his lips not long after.

He spilt his hot seed deep into Inuyasha and rode out his orgasm as Inuyasha himself was basking in his own.

The pleasure from such a release, such a warmth from being ejaculated into and such a full feeling of having Sesshomaru's large cock sack-deep within him was amazing.

Inuyasha panted hard and tried to catch his breath. He quivering and quietly moaned as Sesshomaru finished emptying his seed into him and pulled out slowly.

From just that quick mating session, Inuyasha's body felt as if it were on fire it was so hot, but felt completely energized like he had unlimited energy. Sesshomaru was in a similar euphoria, he felt more powerful than ever before.

Sesshomaru was panting as Inuyasha was, but his was much quieter and he was gaining it back quickly.

Sesshomaru kissed lightly at Inuyasha's back to show his affection; as all demons had their own unique way of showing such toward their mate.

He lightly nipped the skin in places, but also did it hard enough to leave a small mark; his way of marking Inuyasha in case another tried to claim him in his absence. Sesshomaru wasn't too worried though, Inuyasha was a rowdy lil' pup, and if that didn't keep others away his own scent all over Inuyasha, would.

Sesshomaru slowly licked at a fresh red mark he bit into Inuyasha's shoulder, as the other caught a moments rest against the tree. His breath had returned and he was enjoying the affection Sesshomaru was giving him, but the blissful moment did not stay long and Sesshomaru released Inuyasha from ring caged by his body.

Sesshomaru stepped away to dress and Inuyasha lingered still for a moments time, his eyes following Sesshomaru's every movement.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru went to pass through the barrier of trees and away from their mating nest did Inuyasha turn. "Where are you going Sesshomaru?"

The question made Sesshomaru pause mid-step and turn slowly back to Inuyasha for but a moment. "To hunt," Sesshomaru saw something different in Inuyasha's eyes when he looked at him, Inuyasha's eyes significantly changed from a loathsome glare to what Sesshomaru could only describe as being a longing, and somewhat fond gaze. But Inuyasha didn't tell him to stay, in fact he didn't say anything more and only turned to look for were Sesshomaru threw his clothing.

Sesshomaru turned and disappeared into the forest and Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru was coming back; for the first time Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru's company and didn't feel one ounce of repulse toward him.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he finished securing his nu-bakama around his hips and sat under the very tree they had woken under; Inuyasha guessed he'd have to wait and see.

The time passed and it felt like forever to Inuyasha. There was no sign of Sesshomaru coming back, so Inuyasha stood with a sigh and prepared to make his was back to Kagome and the others.

But a breeze came and ruffled his silver hair, and Inuyasha tilted his nose to the wind. He sniffled at it a couple times and turned to where the breeze had carried the scent from; It was one he knew well and lusted after every minute.

A close crunching of leaves and twigs came to ear and Sesshomaru came out from between the trees. His arms were loaded with food much like it had been the morning before. He stopped when he planted his feet in their nest, and looked at Inuyasha before looking at the pit of ashes in between them.

"Why hadn't you started a fire Inuyasha?" "I was waiting for you," was his hanyo's instant reply, and Sesshomaru sighed. He shook his head and kneeled before the ashes; emptying his arms on the grass beside him.

"Completely useless." "I am not useless!" Inuyasha growled and glared at Sesshomaru as he worked to clear out the soot. "From where I stand Inuyasha, you are," Sesshomaru stood and went to step out through the trees again.

"I am not!" Inuyasha barked and bared his fangs a little at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped and peered over his shoulder, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes before he turned to set aside the pile of food he collected and began to sift through it; not say another word to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and glared further at him. "Fine I will," he mumbled low and left to collect the wood. The entire time Inuyasha mumbled and complained to himself about how demanding and stupid Sesshomaru was, but he did what his stronger mate wanted.

Inuyasha came back with an armful of wood and brought it to Sesshomaru. "Could you have taken any longer?" Sesshomaru retorted and Inuyasha sneered and growled like usual.

"Then next time get it your damn self!" Inuyasha bit back and dropped the wood right there beside Sesshomaru, then went to sit on the other side of the pit.

Sesshomaru shook his head and now prepared a fire. Once it was started, Sesshomaru stood and gathered the small mound of food in one arm and picked up the small boar he caught in his other.

Inuyasha immediately looked his way and watched as he approached his side. Sesshomaru held out the boar to Inuyasha, already gutted and cleaned for him.

Inuyasha took the small hog and gave Sesshomaru a quizzical look. Sesshomaru though said nothing and went to leave the nest, but Inuyasha stopped him like he had so many times in the last hour. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha sounded almost hasty and Sesshomaru saw a desperateness in his eyes.

"I have others to look after Inuyasha, I cannot stay." Inuyasha's eyes almost pleaded to him and there was a look of hurt suddenly across his face, but Inuyasha covered it up quickly with a glare and a scowl as he turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever," Inuyasha didn't ooh back up at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha cared.

It caused Sesshomaru to smile a bit on the inside, but he still turned and left Inuyasha on his own. He left only the small hog behind for his mate, knowing Inuyasha was capable of catching his own pod if he was still hungry. Beside, Inuyasha didn't seem fond of vegetables and fruits, and they were the only thing Rin would eat (she did not like the thought of hurting a small animal, or any for that matter.)

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had acted like he didn't care when Sesshomaru left, but when the demon was gone, Inuyasha dropped is arms from his chest and the scowled look on his face fell away.<p>

He looked at the small hog given to him before he sighed heavily and put his face into one of his hands. He didn't understand his feelings toward Sesshomaru.

Yes Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru to breech his body long and hard, and even just the thought of it was enough for him to whine in pleasure, but that couldn't be enough to make them feel even a decimal of fondness for each other… could it?

That was a dreadful thought - becoming fond and even liking that bastard. But this feel of loneliness and yearning without him by side, was even more so.

Inuyasha lifted his head from hand and stood. he collected Tessaiga and bound it to hip before stepping to the trees that Sesshomaru passed to leave.

He paused a moment between them to look back at their nest; Sesshomaru's scent still lingered there upon the soft grass, but not as strongly as when he was upon it himself. Inuyasha turned without a second glance and left the fire to burnout alone.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru turned to the field and found Rin to be up early as usual; she was awaiting his return with no bit of doubt that he wouldn't.<p>

She was joyfully chasing a butterfly with her arms outstretched to catch it; a wide smile on her face as always. She giggled as she chased it all around the field, and when it fluttered in his direction, she didn't even take notice that he was there; far to concentrated and having fun trying to capture the little bug.

"Come back butterfly, I just want to hold you," Rin called and giggled, but suddenly she stopped laughing and froze in place. Her eyes went wide and the smile was wiped from her face when a clawed hand captured the butterfly and caged it between fingers. Rin hesitated, but looked up and the wide smile graced her features again.

A warm breeze blew and ruffled Rin's black hair and the whispers in the wind could faintly be heard in this quiet second between them.

Sesshomaru smiled back, something he rarely did, and opened his hand; outstretching it, and the butterfly, to the child. Her face lit up and she let out a happy squeal as she ran toward him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Thank you!" She took hold of both sides of his wrist with both of her small hands, and pulled his hand down to her level. Rin's eyes got large and they sparkled under the mid-day sun. She inched her face closer and inked as he took in the butterfly.

To her, it was beautiful.

"Wow," She 'awe'd' at it quietly as it's proboscis (tongue) coiled out and began to poke gently around Sesshomaru's palm to get a taste of him. The taste of him didn't in the least frighten the butterfly, but it didn't taste good either, and so its proboscis curled back up and was tucked away.

It began to rub an antenna with a front leg for a moment, than stopped and twitched both. Rin had a big grin on her face as its wings fluttered slowly in place, but than she gasped as it fluttered off back into the air. "No wait little butterfly, wait!" Rin jumped low at it with her arm outstretched and hands open.

As quickly as she could, Rin closed her hands around the little insect with a loud 'slap!' and brought it back down to her level again. She was smiling once more, but when she opened her hands to look, she gasped.

Rin had accidentally crushed the butterfly.

"O-oh no," her face was filled with dread and pain and she slowly looked up at Sesshomaru with eyes that were welling with tears. "Lord Sesshomaru," She whimpered as she stretched her small hands out for him to see.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and took a look; it was certain the butterfly was dead. The once full wings were now crumpled and crushed; the body was squished and so were the antenna; some of the legs had even been severed from the body and Rin's hands were smeared in a green goo.

Rin's lips quivered and she felt her heart growing all the more sad. "I didn't mean too," the tears now gently fell from her eyes and Sesshomaru lightly place his hands over hers.

He gently scooped the dead creature up and crouched before Rin to lay it at her feet in the grass. He straightened back up and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Step aside Rin," and Rin nodded as she sniffled and did just that.

Sesshomaru knew it was foolish to do this to a mer insect, but if it brightened up Rin's eyes again and out a smile back on her face, than he would do so.

Sesshomaru slowly drew Tenseiga from its sheath and raised it above his head. He focused on the butterfly and brought down the sword above it. He slashed at the air above it a few times before returning Tenseiga to its sheath gently. Rin looked on and still the butterfly lay between the blades of grass.

But than something amazing happened and Rin gasped in wonder as the butterfly was filled with life again. Her eyes were a blown once more as the butterfly's wings fluttered it into the air and off across the field.

She turned to Sesshomaru and gazed up at him with adoring eyes. "You're so amazing Lord Sesshomaru!" She hugged his leg after that and he placed a hand on her head, pleased she was happy again.

* * *

><p>Rin continued to play as Sesshomaru built a fire near the tree Rin and Ah-Un slept the night at. He prepared roster vegetables and fruit on a spit, which Rin enjoyed, and hadn't expected to be joined by Inuyasha.<p>

Rin was picking a bouquet of flowers near the trees Sesshomaru had entered from and was humming a soft little tune, when a snapping twig caught her attention. She had looked up and immediately gasped. Rin got frightened and dropped all the flowers she had collected and ran off back to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's attention was caught my the little girl too and his eyes drew toward her, but his eyes and attention drew away quickly again when the little girl ran and called for his mate. He looked around, almost franticly, only to pause when he caught sight of the heavy armour and that white, flower patterned Komono.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called and pointed to Inuyasha himself. Sesshomaru rose at once and out of protection, immediately put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He drew his eyes to where his child was pointing to and was surprised to see the Hanyou standing across the field. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called and took his hand off his sword as he walked toward his half-brother & mate. Inuyasha also walked to meet Sesshomaru, calling out his name in return, "Sesshomaru."

"And why is it you seek me out Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned with a little knowing gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha went quiet and cast his eyes down at his feet, but sighed and held up the dead hog to Sesshomaru, now looking to the side of them and still not meeting his brother's eyes. Inuyasha's indication was clear to Sesshomaru, very clear.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a smirk came to his lips though, "Ah, so you wish to be at my side than?" Inuyasha growled quietly and glared at Sesshomaru from the corners of his eyes. "Don't say it like that!" Inuyasha said, even quieter than what his growl was; but all-in-all, Inuyasha knew it to be true.

"If that is what you wish, you are welcomed," Sesshomaru took the hog from Inuyasha and continued to make his way back to Rin and the fire. Sesshomaru did not see any reason to make gesture to Inuyasha, he felt he made his invitation very clear; and Inuyasha did follow.

Rin sat at Sesshomaru's side and Inuyasha sat at his other. Jaken gapped and flailed as he made a scene about Inuyasha, "Lord Sesshomaru!" But before he could get another word out, Sesshomaru hulled his tongue, "Shut up Jaken." Inuyasha had been glaring at the little Imp, but smirked and giggled to himself as Jaken started to pout about Sesshomaru's words to him.

Rin was very quiet and hid from Inuyasha's sight. She used Sesshomaru's larger form to hide behind, but would peak from around his body and stair at the other demon; all the while Sesshomaru simply sat crossed legged, hands on his knees, seeming relaxed. Inuyasha was silent and sat watching Sesshomaru prepare the pig before skewering it on a stick and holding it over the fire to cook. He could feel eyes on him and glanced over without turning his head even the slightest, and caught the little girl staring. He said nothing at first, just tried to ignore it and went back to silently staring into the fire. But she staired so intently that the hair on Inuyasha's skin stood on end, and he started to become agitated.

Inuyasha finally turned to the little girl and prepared to get down to eye level with her and glare at her up close, but upon seconds of catching Inuyasha discovering that she was looking, Rin shied away. She hid back behind Sesshomaru and gripped the sleeve of his kimono, burying her face into the silken fabric.

Inuyasha snorted and turned away, not bothering to chase after her; he wasn't very fond of children, they annoyed the hell out of him, and his friend Shippo knew that too well. She was only little and human too anyway, there wasn't much psychical harm she could do.

Rin tried not to stair, she knew it wasn't polite, but her freer quickly turned to curiosity, and Inuyasha kept catching those bright eyes peering at him from under the wing of Sesshomaru's sleeve. Rin felt a different pare of eyes watching her as well, and so when she pulled the sleeve back over her head and came out from under Sesshomaru's arm, she found that it was only him. Rin had to tilt her head chin up to look back at him and he could see the questions dancing in her eyes. "Who is that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked like Sesshomaru knew she would; it was in such a low whisper though, that Sesshomaru had to lean down to hear it clearly, even with the amplifying of her hands cupped around her mouth.

Sesshomaru's hair was long and hung down into Rin's face. She blinked her eyes closed and giggled with a baby smile. Sesshomaru smiled back, but very little.

His eyes though were narrowed down at Rin and clear tenderness for the human child showed. When Rin parted the long silver strands, her bright smile opened once again and Sesshomaru answered her question, "He is my mate." "Your mate?" Rin's face became puzzled and her head cocked slightly in cute confusion.

"Mhm," Sesshomaru hummed and nodded his head once for additional emphasis. "I am in need of his companionship during spring nights and he mine," Sesshomaru went on, but confused Rin all the more.

Rin thought her Lord needed no one, except for her of course; who else would take care of him when he was hurt if she didn't? "Why?" Rin asked further, though Sesshomaru only put his hand on her head and gave her hair a gentle caress. "That need not be any concern of yours little one," Sesshomaru gave her a pat, than turned to pull the hog rom the fire, and Rin asked no more.

Rin stared all the more intently now; Roaming her eyes over Inuyasha's face and smiling at noticing the white dog-ears atop his head. Inuyasha put his concentration into eating the cooked pig, instead of they eyes on him (which wasn't hard once the succulent met hit his taste buds).

Inuyasha didn't take notice of the little girl stepping up beside him and reaching out for his head. It wasn't until he felt the slightest brush against his ear and tensed, triggering his immediate reaction, It was instant, the blink of an eye, that Inuyasha caught Rin's little hand.

She was surprised and possibly even frightened, for Rin's body was frozen like ice and her eyes were big and almost expecting. Inuyasha's eyes moved from Rin to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found him watching intently. His lips were pulled tight in a thin line and he narrowed his eyes, daring Inuyasha to harm her.

Inuyasha was his mate yes, but Rin was his child and she was closer to his cool heart than any would ever be. Inuyasha hadn't planned on hurting the child, he simply was caught off guard (not that he would admit that).

His eyes darted back to Rin and slowly he released her hand, just realizing now how tense he was. Inuyasha relaxed his shoulders and rested his arms on his knees. He ducked his head slightly and his one ear pinned itself to his head at the touch of Rin's finger tips again, but he didn't growl at her, nor did he try to go far. Rin wasn't afraid and smiled widely when Inuyasha didn't pull away again and allowed her to touch his ears.

"They are so soft and adorable!" Rin marvelled as she seriously gave Inuyasha's ears a petting. She also giggled cutely when they twitched just from her lightest of touches. Inuyasha hitched a lip and showed a fang, but did not growl or pull away. He did try ducking his head a couple times, but Rin had a firm hold of his ears, and he wasn't able to stretch them too far.

And so he sat, his arms crossed against his chest and his elbows resting on his knees. His chin rested in an open palm, and Inuyasha's expression looked like a mixture of boredom and irritation as Rin giggled and chanced around him, still fawning ever so cutely over his ears.

Rin squealed beside him from an idea that popped into her head. She gasped and her eyes were large and bright at the thought, and she knew she had to make Inuyasha a crown of flowers. She dropped all the long white hair she grasped gently in her small hands, that she went to braid at first, and ran off excitedly toward the flowers blowing in the field.

She settled on her knees in the middle of a circle of them and started singing a song as she began to pick.

"Red flower, red flower, you look so nice.

Green flower, green flower, you bring me delight.

Yellow flower, yellow flower, standing tall in the sun.

Purple flower, purple flower, you are so much fun,"

She quietly sang at first, then hummed a tune all to herself, plucking a red shirley poppy and a handful of yellow moonbeam (coreopsis); a stock of three wave-

pink Petunia's and then she went on singing.

"Pink flower, pink flower, how sweet you are.

White flower, white flower, you look like a star.

Blue flower, blue flower, you are a special thing.

O the flowers, O the flowers, they make me want to sing,"

And she hummed again, picking 'Appleblossom' Yarrow, and some Shasta Daisies too. Asters was her blue flower of choice and 'Klondike' cosmos were the orange.

"Black flower, black flower, haven't seen you in a while.

Orange flower, orange flower, you make me want to smile.

Brown flower, brown flower, so beautiful to see.

O the flowers, O the flowers, they make me want to sing.

O the flowers, O the flowers, they make me want to sing."

By the end of Rin's song, she had her arms full with many different kinds of flowers, of many different colours. All beautiful and meant for her Lord's mate.

She was humming still when she ran back to Inuyasha quickly. Inuyasha blinked slowly at her with eyelids that looked heavy, and he sighed seeming exhausted from her high, bouncing energy, but he was more annoyed then tired really.

Sesshomaru looked at him with narrowed eyes that danced with amusement and a chuckle of the gentlest kind; Rin warmed much quicker to his mate, another demon, faster than he thought and to his surprise.

Rin put the flowers in Inuyasha's lap, and willingly or not, Rin came around beside him to braid his hair over his shoulder as she had planned to before. This time, as she tried to braid as much hair as possible with her tinny hands, she placed a different coloured flower in every weave; all the way down to the tip.

When Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru chuckle a little more heartily, his eyes were drawn to him and he glared. He blushed also and slouched in humiliation, but he wasnt going to move away from little Rin. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but inside somewhere, he felt warmth from the child and her actions. Rin made a halo of flowers from the rest of her bouquet, only taking moments to weave the stems together, and reached up when it was done to place on Inuyasha's head.

He allowed it, and at first his ears pulled back flat, but perked a little when Rin stood back and awed at the adorableness of them, accentuated by the flowers.

Inuyasha didn't comment, and only embarrassedly looked away with lips puckered in a little bit of a sulk. Sesshomaru comment however, "very cute."

He did it to annoy and play with Inuyasha, and did it ever. Inuyasha glared at him and even growled, getting more annoyed still when Sesshomaru adjusted the flower crown above his head and swatted at his hand.

Sesshomaru chuckled and Rin was so in love with her own work, she ran off a second time to pick more flowers and make one for her Lord. She knew which colours he liked best (or seemed too), and after another hasty collected bouquet, Sesshomaru had a braided hair with tiny pink flowers and a crown to match.

It was Inuyasha's time to smirk back and stick his tongue out at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was more at ease and less embarrassed, he even seemed to accept Rin's flower's graciously.

Sesshomaru noticed a few flowers on his lap left behind, it was just enough for a small tiara, a childs perhaps, so he silently made one of his own, for his little Rin.

When he held it up for Rin to see, she smiled brightly. She smiled even more when Sesshomaru lift it and than gently placed it down on her head. Her eyes growled and it looked as if her mouth would split, she was smiling so much. She instantly grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm and hugged it tightly, whispering into the fabric, "I love you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's ears picked up the words, and he in turn scooped Rin and cuddled her in his arms. She snuggled into his chest, bare of his armour and soft because of his kimono, and he watched her with adoring eyes of his own, thinking the words 'as I love you' in his head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>  
><strong>_Concerning Sesshomaru's character in this (as I was so deeply thinking about it as I was writing the story), I feel it is written well. I believe Sesshomaru can be gentle and deeply loving, as being the feeling I get from his relationship with Rin. In such cases as with this story, he also shows such to Inuyasha, as the plot seems to call for it._

**Special note (to my one of my guests):**  
><em>I will do my best to do so, and if I fail to remember, I am truly sorry. My memory isn't the best.<em>


End file.
